PSICOM History
://Overview During the Holy Gor'Nerian Revolt (AD-12A9), Warlord Vauron, formally known as Lord Gor'Neriusilinithianthius IV, created the Public Security and Intelligence Command in the hope of protecting the Ro-Verse against any threats of evil having the potential to compromise its existence. Clans in violation of the PSICOM Universal Codex would be penalised and prosecuted; their leaders stripped of their command. Throughout the years, PSICOM saw many faces all united under one banner; a community. Through many casualties and sacrifices, PSICOM managed to protect the Ro-Verse throughout the years, yet as the council slowly decayed its activities decreased. Eventually, PSICOM was destroyed, with only one council member, Souppee, remaining. ://PSICOM 1 PSICOM 1 was founded on 15th July, 2015, by Warlord Vauron. His first council consisted of 5 members; Toasterized, Reawakening, Benlixen, iiNee and Dynamatic. PSICOM's main base of operations was the Sector of Improvement (SoI), where most, if not all, group events were held. PSICOM 1 was most notable for its activity; managing to rally around 25 people with a member count of 50. During this time, Vauron occasionally worked with HockeyGod112, a younger clan leader keen to learn how to lead properly. Eventually, Souppee, a friend of HockeyGod112's and a member of a group owned by gavin1999, was introduced to PSICOM and decided to join. Gavin, jealous that his high rank took interest in another group, ordered Souppee to leave PSICOM, infuriating Vauron. Due to this, Vauron outnumbered Gavin's clan, and ordered Gavin to allow Souppee to go where he pleases. Later on, Gavin mistakenly thought Souppee admin abused his clan, exiling him. Souppee was later offered the rank of Centurion, in order to compensate for the damage. Throughout PSICOM's early stages, close friendships were slowly formed between Toasterized and Souppee, where they'd often both destroy and murder people on various games, such as The Conquerors or Las Vegas. Benlixen soon recognised Souppee as an old ally from 2012, further intertwining Souppee to the group. Later on, iiNee was proven to be a catfish, who would online date high ranks within groups to steal their credit card information and use their money to buy virtual skins. The Chieftain iiMort sadly lost his life due to this. iiNee was later exiled, by Vauron, and made a fool of during his departure. There were many notable members of the original era of PSICOM, such as SenpaiSaur, RotomEpicness, Darkrai5924, Arthaslickking, Kbrick and Camowen11. Eventually, Souppee worked his way up to the council, where he worked closely with Vauron and Toasterized to lead and improve the group. ://PSICOM 2 After the original members began to become rather tired of PSICOM, the council decided it was time to technologically enhance the group. The incredibly talented Toasterized began developing a handful of training places and rally points in order to renew the group's originality. By this time, however, Benlixen and Dynamatic were no longer active members of the council. Reawakening took a much more upfront leading position during this period, and a recruitment obstacle course was eventually established, introducing key members such as ElectricalAngelz. Through the use of VIP recruitment, PSICOM's members were eventually increased to approximately 10,000, where each member was introduced to a new and innovative technological clan side of ROBLOX. Eventually, during PSICOM 2, the group slowly became quite inactive, as Reawakening and Vauron were busy and Toasterized was busy kidnapping people, due to his own fascinating yet psychotic nature. It was later over to Souppee to host trainings and organise his own HICOM for approximately a week, whilst the rest of the council sorted themselves out to prepare to lead again. During PSICOM 2, Vauron occasionally had to play ROBLOX on his phone during council meetings and trainings. Due to this, Vauron made many typos, such as saying 'Doqn' instead of 'Down', or 'Alotofnhrs' instead of 'A lot of new high ranks.' This was found hilarious by Souppee and Toasterized, and so the joke, still alive today, was that these typos was the language of the Gor'Nerians, despite their main language being English. Other typos include 'opwn', 'gorl', 'dkate', 'sconomy', 'donrealise', 'aboit' and 'tetting'. ://PSICOM 3 With PSICOM 2 slowly running out of steam, the group decided to become a mainstream clan and exercise its military strength to show how powerful real communities can be. This is where PSICOM 3 was introduced, which took an even heavier approach with its technological advancements, introducing the enormous recruitment centre and various training locations. During this period, PSICOM took a much more public stance on the forums, where it eventually made multiple 'Top 10 Clans' lists, primarily due to its community. However, as a consequence for PSICOM's rapid success, only Vauron, Toasterized and Souppee were the present members of the council still remaining. Eventually, Sarvax became a member of the council, yet this title was only short-lived. During PSICOM 3's life, many raids took place, alongside multiple wars. The most notable wars were PSICOM Vs. Lortex Security (which could've been considered a 'friendly' war, regardless) and PSICOM Vs. Legion of the Coming Dawn (LCD). During the war with Lortex Security, PSICOM managed to rally approximately 35 members per raid, with Lortex Security rallying a maximum of 6. Due to winning 3-0, PSICOM decided to cancel the war due to LS' inability to fight, but both groups remained on great terms. The war between PSICOM and LCD was rough, however, since both groups proved to be evenly matched, yet PSICOM's community and slightly better strength allowed it to push through, winning the war. Often, when PSICOM raided LCD, Souppee was assigned the task of guarding the terminal whilst it was being captured, and a microphone was present in the terminal room, so Souppee decided to sing through the server-wide microphone for the duration of the raid. Dozens of smaller, well-strategized raids took place on various other clans, very often resulting in PSICOM's victory. Ever since PSICOM and Gavin had their conflict, PSICOM was keen to declare war on The Robine, Gavin's newest and still running clan. However, Gavin said no and threatened to 'group ban' PSICOM from all of their facilities due to his cowardice. PSICOM's increasingly powerful military presence allowed it to open several specialist divisions such as Alpha Assault, Black Brawlers, Crimson Commandos and Military Police, the most prominent of which being Crimson Commandos, lead by Sarvax, and Military Police, lead by Souppee and Narits. With PSICOM possessing a much more prevalent reputation on the forums, it was regularly attacked and hounded by a handful of toxic forum members, but PSICOM was never actually damaged. Once, the group was infiltrated by one of these toxic people, but he was swiftly removed from the group before any real damage was inflicted. PSICOM 3 eventually had a plan to establish an incredibly large city to house its civilians, which would've been developed by Toasterized, BorealDefender, Aslum and a couple of other developers, but the group quickly died when Vauron's account was compromised, halting the plans of the colossal city. The group failed to return after Vauron quickly fell busy with events in his life. As the saddened members of the group slowly left, realising it was the end, only Souppee and Toasterized remained. ://PSICOM 3.5 Although this version of PSICOM may not be considered an official group, Souppee and Toasterized still united their own followers under the name of PSICOM. In April-June 2017, Toasterized and Souppee joined a clan known as Soara, lead by Proia and Tayseri. As Proia was struggling to lead the clan, the ex-PSICOM council members eventually helped Proia into creating his own council to help him lead the group. Souppee primarily advised Proia on better leading strategies whilst Toasterized improved on Soara's technology, mainly their uniforms and guns. Eventually, Soara was under siege by a terrifying power-clan, where its main headquarters was raided and damaged beyond repair. However, approximately 10 minutes before the terminal was completely captured, it was down to the two remnants of the PSICOM council to save the raid, which they did successfully. Despite such a glorious moment, Soara eventually shut down, resulting in Toasterized and Souppee to move on. In late August, 2017, Toasterized agreed to create The Robine's uniforms in exchange for a rather high rank within the Robine itself. Later on, Souppee was given a rank within the Robine by Gavin, since Toasterized and Souppee both understood the faults with Gavin's leadership, so wanted to help. However, when Gavin gave Toasterized his expressed permission to abuse his power, Toasterized's insanity soon took control, as he dragged Souppee with him into enslaving the city. Throughout legally abusing their power, Toasterized and Souppee made many allies within the city, such as Kazertt, beanGuest and a strange man known as James. Momentarily, a few familiar faces returned to help Toasterized's cause, such as ElectricalAngelz, BorealDefender, Narits and Rizicks. Many Robine high ranks were hell-bent on stopping Toasterized's insanity, but couldn't do so because Gavin allowed it. In order to make the Robine high ranks happy, Souppee established the 'body hiding' scheme, where Toasterized would delete completely false group wall posts claiming he was abusing. Tragically, at the end of this, Toasterized was presumed dead, yet it was later revealed he'd been trapped in a parallel universe, leaving Souppee on his own.